kamenridermelodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Den-O
Kamen RIder Den O's true identity is Dutin Campbell Personality Dustin Momotaros Momotaros blames Dustin for his Oni-like form, though it matches his personality--passionate, haughty, and humorous, serving as a foil to Dustin's own shy and personality. Momotaros is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Ryotaro in order to ensure his own survival. Though he unknowingly places Ryotaro in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Momotaros eventually learns to respect him and his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Momotaros is usually put in his place by Hana and her powerful punches. Urataros He is also aware of the evil Imagin planning to destroy time, but simply doesn't want to commit it as in spite of his cool exterior, there's indication that he's somewhat of a coward and lies just for self preservation. Urataros is a casanova with a very convincing personality with the ability to convince almost anyone by speaking to them, with Dustin the only one who trusts him and lets him stay as he sees he has a good heart. Urataros puts Dustin in conflicting situations when he goes around wooing multiple women. Urataros does show genuine concern for Dustin's well being the best speaker of the Taros, possessing Dustin simply to get information out of someone, or to talk his way out of something. He is also useful in situations that require patience Kintaros Seeing the good side of Kintaros when he protects Masaru from the Rhino Imagin and being mortally wounded in doing so, Dusitn allows Kintaros to enter a contract with him, saving the Imagin's life. Unlike the others, who had selfish intentions for assisting Dustin, Kintaros's motives for helping him are noble from the start, having a desire to repay Dustin for saving his life, stating so on several occasions. He has a habit of popping his neck every time he begins and ends a battle, as well having "You wept" as a battlecry. Kintaros is a strong Imagin who constantly seeks opponents stronger than him. Unfortunately, he is sometimes unable to control his own strength resulting in accidentally destroying things, which he attempts to fix afterwards. He is also very selfless and had no intent to follow Kai's orders to alter time to begin with. At first, he is dependent on a retired karateka named Masaru Honjo, as he attempted to master karate so Masaru could achieve the "ultimate karate". He has a Sumo wrestler-like personality. He also has a habit of deep sleeping Ryutaros Though he is the last Imagin to appear, Dustins initially possessed Ryotaro the moment that Urataros did, and simply hid himself from the others. Dustins reveals himself in his form when he is attracted by Naomi's coffee inside the DenLiner. Dustin is most childish in personality with a love for drawing and animals. He enjoys break dancing, to the point to that it is incorporated into his fighting style. His recklessness causes the most collateral damage. Artillery Henshin Belt The Den-O Belt is Kamen Rider Den-O's henshin belt. It is affixed with a device known as the SetTouch in the Terminal Buckle, which can read a Rider Pass and recognize the Imagin user. When the Rider Pass is swiped across the SetTouch, a transformation along with multiple form changes can occur. The belt has four buttons (red, blue, yellow, purple), each activating a specific form (Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun), known as the Form Switch. It is also used to activate the primary finisher, Full Charge . A variation of the belt, known as the Wing Buckle , is affixed with a gold winged plate where the Terminal Buckle would normally be. It allows for the Wing Form transformation. The Combination Armament DenGasher is modeled after a bullet train and is the Den-O systems' primary weapon. The DenGasher is composed of four separate parts (Sword, Grip, Ax, Gun) that, when not in use, are attached to the Den-O Belt. *For Sword Form '''or '''New Den-O Strike Form, the DenGasher is used in Sword Mode . The Ax and Gun parts are stacked on top of each other, forming the center of the sword. Then by throwing the attached part in the air, the other two parts are held out, and electricity catches and links them together. Afterwards, a red blade extends from the Sword part. *For Rod Form, the DenGasher is used in Rod Mode . The four parts are linked together in a vertical line, one by one, in the order of Sword, Gun, Ax, and Grip. Once complete, the DenGasher extends itself until it reaches the size of a regular staff. Though usually used as a spear, the blade can also be released on a wire, functioning as a fishing rod. *For Ax Form, the DenGasher is used in Ax Mode. The Grip and Gun parts are stacked on top of each other, creating the handle. The Sword part is then attached to the handle, following it, the Ax part is attached on top, containing the blade. The blade then extends and expands. *For Gun Form, the DenGasher is used in Gun Mode. The Gun part from the left side is tossed in the air. Then, the Sword and Ax parts on both sides are stacked on top of each other. The Grip is attached to the bottom of this, while the Gun part falls into place, forming the barrel. *For Wing Form, the DenGasher has two modes, Handaxe Mode in which two pieces each are used for each weapon. The Sword and Grip parts form the Boomerang and the Ax and Gun parts form the Handaxe.